bomberminefandomcom-20200215-history
Bombermine Wiki
Gameplay Bombermine is a MMO Game where you play as a man with bombs. Your goal is to kill everyone in your path, and score points. Along the way you will need to pick up power-ups , which can add effects such as an increase to your max bombs, an increase in how fast you move or the ability to throw bombs! 'Game Interface' When you spawn on the map you will see a variety of things on your screen. On the top left hand corner of your screen shows your current power-ups , (bombs, bats, blast range etc...). At the bottom center you will see your perk bar, where you current perks are shown, (passive and activated). To your top right you will see some numbers lined up. In order they are: *The current amount of people on the map *The amount of time left in the game (16 minutes max) *Ping and FPS (Ping is the rate in which your signal is sent from server back to you. FPS--frames per second--affects how smoothly your game runs.) How to play TOP *Arrows or W S A D — Move *SPACE or K — Lay bomb, charge up bat, or respawn *SHIFT or L — Detonate a radio bomb *Q — Eagle Eye (zoom out) *ENTER — Toggle chat / send message *P — Full-screen mode *TAB — View scores *I — Safe-house or teleport out of dead ends *F — Use jetpack. Rules TOP Each round lasts 16 minutes. The main goal is to make more points, kill other players and collect bonuses . Pressing TAB shows the scoreboard of player kills and deaths in the current round. 'Chat rules' #No offensive messages #No swearing #No profanity #No flooding #No caps (THIS IS AN EXAMPLE) When you speak in chat, please try to abide by and follow these rules. The rules apply to names as well, so please use appropriate names. If you break one of the following rules you will be muted by a mod, and each mute is x2 longer than the last. Your mute time will go down as time goes by. Hopefully you will be able to utilize chat to be the best it can and work together with other players! Game modes TOP At the moment there are two game modes, Team Play and Regular. Both have their own advantages and disadvantages, as well as their own goals. These are just some of the differences in the game modes, and as the development of this game goes on more will be implemented! 'Observation mode' You can watch the game by clicking the 'Observe' button in the scoreboard . To get back into the game just hit space. Increase or decrease the scale of the map by using the mouse wheel or arrow keys 'UP' and 'DOWN'. You can also watch the player (if he or she is playing). To watch a player, open the points 'TAB' and click on the nickname. You can also click on a player to observe that player. Soccer balls can also be observed. TOP Caffeine Server On The European Caffeine server, often times you will find "new" or currently being developed things. This server is different from others for a few reasons. Firstly, stats are not counted here, so you can come here just to mess around and practice. Second, the server runs at 166% speed, meaning it's 66% faster than normal servers. Lastly, note that the layout may change from time to time. In the end this server is a good way for developers to let you know what's being developed and can even be used to test for any bugs! Scoring TOP Scores are calculated at the end of every round using the following formulas: Your score in classic server = money / 10 + kills * 20 + football_goals * 120 + plutonium * 500 Your score in team server = money / 10 + kills * 10 + flags_captured * 5 Ranks TOP The ranks are designed to show the overall progress of the character. You may view any player's ranking here . In total, there are 16 ranks from 'Rookie', to the highest: 'General'. A player's current rank can be seen next to the nickname of other players and you can quite easily determine the level of skill your opponent may have acquired. The ranks are assigned on the basis of points, calculated according to the general statistics of the character. Virtually all of the major aspects of the game (to varying degrees) affect your score. (Third party ranking site. Thanks to putei_bura3) Achievements TOP There are many personal goals you can accomplish in Bombermine . These can be found in your profile under the "Achievements" tab. There are goals such as: *Daily rewards for playing at least one round each day. Each consecutive day played the reward will get better (up to 5 days) *This is also a great place to track your Kills, Total Kills, Kills per Round, Soccer Goals, Medals, Rounds played, Gold collected, and Flags captured. Skins TOP Bombermine has a unique skin system, where you can look like various different things. From your favorite robot look to a terrifying monster, Bombermine gives you a chance to run around as something you like as you bomb other players! To change your character skin simply visit your profile and select the "Skins" tab. 'Skin Designer' Check out the new skin designer to create your very own UNIQUE skin. Still under development. Bonuses/Power-ups TOP Bonuses are found through the act of destroying blocks, killing players, or they can be found inside of various containers throughout the world. Perks TOP These can be bought in the "Shop", reachable by your profile tab. They can be used to tip the scale of the round in your favor and can be very useful. Time based perks are called "Cheats" and they are simply rarer and more valuable. Powerups TOP Note-When you have one of the immunity perks on, you are still effected by the disease but you *control* it. That means you can still pass on the disease and can give you an advantage. Blocks TOP Blocks vary in strength, so you have to hit a block a certain amount of times to destroy it. Normal bombs explode for 1 hp. Bombs TOP In this game, there are several types of bombs. There are plans to add more in the future. Normal Bomb — Most common, but very deadly. Grey Bomb — Does not cause damage to players. These bombs are only available when a player is invulnerable, re-spawning or loss of a shield, or pushed out of a puzzle / regenerated portion of the map. Nyan Bomb — Emit rays of goodness and happiness, though unfortunately just as deadly as normal bombs. Blue Bomb — Causes 3x damage to blocks. Has further reach than normal bombs. Radio Bomb — A Detonated bomb. Explodes when player placing bomb presses 'SHIFT' or 'L', or by a nearby explosion. Radio bombs work with any combination of bombs. IE: Radio-Blue-Bomb. Santa Bomb — Chance to give gifts. Still just as deadly as normal bombs. Team Bomb — Shows which team placed it. Stuns players of the same color. Mine Bomb — Has a 10 second timer. May be kicked without needing Kick bonus. Timer is greatly decreased when bomb is kicked or hits an object. Trick-of-treat Bomb — When it explodes candy bursts out in a random pattern. Candy — Comes out of Trick-or-treat bomb. Causing sweet death in the square it lands on. Statuses TOP ARMOR — Cannot be killed. This status is given when a player re-spawns, when a player loses his or her shield, or when a player is re-located from either a puzzle, or map regeneration. STUN — A player cannot place a bomb for the duration of this effect, appearing dizzy. RADIATION — Players with this status are not affected by other diseases and may not pick up Surprise Packages. Diseases TOP Diseases are transmitted by contact with another player, greatly varying the tactics of the game. Some diseases can be useful, such as the 'Short Flame' disease allowing players through narrow passages to reach loot. INVISIBILITY — A player becomes completely transparent for the duration of this status. UPSIDE-DOWN SCREEN — Player flips upside down, making it difficult to control. SLOWPOKE — Greatly decreases the speed of a player. SHORT FLAME — Players with this disease are half the size of a normal player, with reduced bombs, exploding only one space away from the bomb. Blue bombs can explode maximum of 3 squares away while effected by this disease. FAST EXPLOSION — Bombs explodes two times faster than normal. NYANCAT — Player becomes a Nyan-cat. In this mode, the player's speed increases, the bombs are replaced by brighter, more powerful 'nyan bombs', however the player cannot control bombing. The more bombs a player has, the more dangerous this disease is. Structures TOP 'Gridiron' Helps quickly visually locate the soccer goal. You can score from any side. TOP 'Warehouse' A square area containing stored boxes with bombs (scatters bombs in different directions when damaged by an explosion), as well as boxes withbonuses and a nuclear charge. However, if enough players are already carrying a nuclear charge, a radio-detonator pack is given instead. Warehouses are surrounded by stronger bricks. TOP 'Caches' A chest, surrounded by plenty of solid blocks, Most-likely yielding a shield upgrade. TOP 'Fort treasury' A fortified structure on an island in the middle of the abyss. Various status enable passage through the abyss, or passages to the island. In the center is a golden chest. TOP 'Puzzles' All puzzles can be solved alone, under certain circumstances, but most of it is easier to solve as a team. (Structures cannot be placed inside of safehouses) Others TOP 'Nuclear Bomb' When a player takes a nuclear charge, a special icon will appear above that player: When a player is killed, Detonation occurs. If a player with a nuclear charge has caught the 'nyan-disease' while detonating, the blast radius doubles. (Nyanuclear Bomb). Tips, tricks, and advanced techniques. TOP 1.) Never stand still, it leaves you open to someone simply running by and spamming bombs, trapping you. If you MUST stop moving it's best to pause. (press "I" to pause) 2.) Avoid "battling" people until you have at least a good combination of power-ups . (For example don't spawn, and then chase people down. Skates are a necessity in this game!) 3.)Place your bombs every few blocks, instead of all in a line.(if max blast range is 6 then every 4 blocks is optimal) By spacing out your bombs you cover more ground, and you can save bombs in case you find someone you can trap easily. 4.) Remember the order of your placed bombs. that way you can stand in a field of 12 bombs, and not get touched. also try to time the bombs you place. bombs explode after 4 seconds, and if you can count "1...2.." in your head you can max out your bomb usage and know when to get out of the way 5.) Kicking an opponents placed bombs can often confuse them, as well throw off what ever order of bombs they were going for. 6.)Sometimes being in a squad with someone can be useful. Because you will have people who will help you with puzzles and scoring goals.(which award a shield and power-ups! ) Being in a squad can also be useful when trying to pick up the plutonium , which can be used in the shop for a variety of things! 7.)Don't be afraid to stop playing for a few rounds and watch players. Bombermine can be frustrating and so when you get angry you wont play as well. and it never hurts to watch other players and see how they do things. Holidays/Events TOP On well celebrated holidays (Halloween, Christmas etc...) Bombermine does something special. Here is a list of the Events that have happened before. Frequently asked questions and answers (Q&A) TOP *Q - Cool perks ! How do I get some of those? :::: A - Go to your profile , and the "shop" tab. *Q - Everyone is so good and I can't do anything! Can you make things more balanced!? :::: A - Of course, we are always adding in new game mechanics to make things more equal and fairer for new players. *Q - There's a symbol by my name when I'm on the map, what does it mean/do? :::: A - That's called your rank . At the moment there are 15 of them, and usually show your skill level and can be used to gauge opponents skill levels on the map. *Q - This game sux. :::: A - That's not a question. :) *Q - How do I become a moderator? :::: A - Normally you would email gameofbombs.com@gmail.com, but no new mods are being accepted right now, so please wait. *Q - I have some ideas for the game! Where should I send them? :::: A - Good! You can do three things. Send an email to gameofbombs.com@gmail.com, leave a message on the blog, or leave a message on Reddit. Thanks for your input! *Q - This game is simply unplayable due to lag! Do something about it please. :::: A - Often times people confuse lag with bugs (game related issues). However, often times it is not on Bombermine's end. Please be sure to use the server with the best ms and if you happen to discover a bug, or think it is on Bombermine's end please leave a message at Bombermine blog , twitter , or on Reddit via bug post . *Q - This moderator is going crazy! Help! :::: A - On rare opportunities some people tend to get a little crazy with their power. Don't worry simply send a email to Bombermine , we will check the chat logs, and see what was said and if the mod was unjustly muting. :) *Q - I love this game, can I send fan mail? :::: A - Haha, as nice as that is we would appreciate it if you would not spam Bombermine email. Thanks. If you have any other questions not answered feel free to find a mod (or player) on Bombermine and ask. TOP The Mods/Admins If you need help in-game, try to locate one of the following people: *a**holekid *bohne *ClaRyssieLB *derzkaya *Edska21 *Excuse_Me *hankM00dy *hit_and_run1 *jedi *Lapsha *LintaR *OmegaKnight *Perfo *qpalzm *Ryuketsu *Sith *Slovakia_ *ShadowSquirrel *xmdy *youonlydieonce TOP 'Map types' •Torus. 50% probability. The type most people have known since the beginning. Map is seamless and never ends.(loops) •Real projective plane ("Yin-Yang"). Same as torus, but with mirror surface. 2 corners with 1 reflection. 33% probability. •Sphere ("Propeller"). Really don't know how to explain this one, really hard to.. It's the same cube, but you will cross edges from different directions. There are 2 anomalous zones here. One corner with reflection and one corner with 3 reflections. 16% probability. •Klein bottle. Experimental. 1% probability. A better understanding of map generation may be found here TOP